villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Arburtus
Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part TwoCategory:Disney VillainsCategory:Disney Villains WarCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:MonstersCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains WarCategory:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime VillainsCategory:Animated vs Video Game Villains WarCategory:Aladdin VillainsCategory:Human Cruelty SquadCategory:CharactersCategory:Villains Beginnings Born on Avalon like any other Oberati was the plant sprite, Arburtus. From a young age, Arburtus was taught by his parents the ways of art and life with plants. Within a small span of time, Arburtus showed a massive capacity for his craft, able to manipulate and create plants at a much younger age than his parents ever could. Arburtus cared for little else besides his plants. He would spend days on end doing nothing but experimenting and creating art with his magic, and he was perfectly content. As a result, Arburtus was massively antisocial--virtually all he could talk about was his own art and plants. He gained a reputation as an outcast on Avalon, and while his parents were somewhat concerned, Arburtus cared not. He didn't need company as long as he had his art. Though as time went on, Arburtus grew into a young adult, and he began to feel lonely. He had massively isolated himself from the other Oberati, but none of their company interested him anyway. He could only connect with someone that understood and appreciated plants as much as he did. Arburtus had created so much from his magic...why not a life partner? He created a shape of arms and legs out of wood--some leaves for hair and some vines to create a splendid outfit. It was complete, and the most beautiful creation Arburtus had ever made, but it wasn't alive. Arburtus had great power over plants, but simply couldn't seem to give it life. Arburtus decided he would let the creation until he could figure out how to bring it to life. However, it wasn't long until the pollution spirit Hexxus reared his ugly head. The oily monster, for nothing more than his own sick pleasure, salivated at the sight of Arburtus's massive garden. Arburtus was helpless to defend himself from the spirit's wrath. Hexxus laid waste to the expansive art project Arburtus had spent his life on. By the end of his rampage, only scraps and filth remained of Arburtus's life work. Even his companion-to-be was destroyed. Arburtus let out a cry of anguish that echoed through Avalon, and caught the attention of Puck, who was promoted to investigate Hexxus. A grieving and angry Arburtus resolved to leave Avalon, deeming it unsafe and in accepting of his ways. The plant-fae migrated to Agrabah, a dry territory filled mostly with sand. It could most certainly use something green. Arburtus created a new safe haven for himself to begin his art anew. The massive surplus of plant life in Agrabah didn't go unnoticed by the Sultan, who ordered a few Guardsmen to investigate its cause. Arburtus, not willing to allow his work to be harmed again, controlled a Venus Fly Trap to swallow the guards whole the second they came too close. Deeming him only aggressive when provoked, the Sultan and Jafar agreed to simply leave Arburtus be. For many years, Arburtus created his art, only disposing of the occasional trespasser. However, it wasn't long until Tri-Klops took Agrabah for himself. Tri-Klops created a machine to tear down Arburtus's plans yet again. Although Arburtus was more than prepared to fight back, he was not prepared fro Tri-Klops's brilliant Eternian technology. Arburtus accepted this as the end of yet another chapter, and left Agrabah, exiled along with Aziz, Captain Murk, and other rouges that Tri-Klops deemed potential threats. Today, Arburtus still searches for a place where his art can be accepted, and he can create in peace... Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:1994 introductions Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament